The Random Discussion
by Professor Sage
Summary: THE I'M ALIVE! story. yep.. it's this random discussion, which.. disses stuff. Yep.. I decided to ..I don't know.. come back, and.. make you.. have faith in me again! Squee!


Sage: So.. After how many years of pretending I'm dead, here I am.. ALIVE!

Kaya: OH MY GOD!

Sage: mm hmm.

Kaya: So.. she's rusty. Very, Rusty.

Luna: ...**Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of the Abyss/Symphonia, Jesse what's his face, and anything else other then myself and Kaya, by the way, I am a new OC, so flame me. Because I just appeared.**

Sage: SQUEE! Anyways, I tried to be random. It's like.. what... midnight... heh heh enjoy? Reviewers get cookies!

* * *

" Yes so anyways, I was playing that.. Tales of the Abyss game right? And how they have free run! OH MY GOD! Why don't they have free run in Tales of Symphonia?! I mean.. They ..like.. So should have thought of that!" And.. Then Kaya blabbered on. Because well, this is what Kaya does.

" ...Oh dear.." Genis was the next to compliment, and sadly he had a sad look on his sad face, because well, that's what I'm saying. But anyways! He was sitting boredly on the hot pink couch that was randomly there, and reading the credits, " Why was my voice actor a girl?".

" Because Genis, you are special, you're the only one.." Colette sang, jumping up and down like she had some sort of sugar this morning. Lloyd smirked before walking forward and putting a finger up. No, not up his nose. Just... Up.

" No, I'm the special one." He cried, and threw up his hands. Well, not tossing up to the sky, either. He just.. Decided to extend them vertically.

" ..." and then we have Kratos, and Raine. The two lovely couple were sitting on a heart shaped couch, holding hands, while arrows pointed to them, saying ' the best couple ever '. They glanced at each other before taking a deep breath and watching on.

" Like, and then they attack so slow.." Kaya added, shaking her head making her navy hair sway a little. She crossed her arms before puffing her cheeks and continuing, " I mean, you're all just thinking ' why are you here if you've come to diss us? I mean. You should be in the Tales of the Abyss section, saying. OMG THIS GAME IS SO GREAT! ' but no, I've come to flame you. Flame you all to hell. Because that's what flamers do.".

Kratos rose, and pulled out his sword before glaring at the neko, " What next.. Are you going to complain about the graphics?".

" Why yes I am." The girl cleared her throat before smiling, " The graphics in here, as so odd. Geez.".

" Okay, just shut up now.." regal, who was in the dark corner being emo, stated. The girl puffed her cheeks before walking off.

" So anyways! We're having a sequel! Did you all hear?!" Colette cried, throwing her hands up. Oh yeah, I guess I should say Lloyd put his hands down after the sentence was finished, 'cause.. Then his hands would be dead.

" Yes, I heard. I think it's a rumor." Raine mumbled, as Kratos sat back down and, well. Sat there.

" Oh my god! Did you hear?! We're getting a sequel?!" Lloyd squealed, looking up from this.. Gamer type magazine he had in his hands. The group glared at him, like he was some stupid idiot. And well, if you ask me. He is.

" ...We just said that, Lloyd." Genis growled, before looking at Presea who just came in, "H-Hi P-P-Presea! You're looking P-P-Pretty today!".

" Why thank you Genis, you're P-P-Pretty too. By the way, would you like to take a walk with me?".

" O-Okay!", and they strolled off just as Sheena and Zelos walked in.

" Raine! He's hitting on me!".

" No I'm not!".

" Why don't you use this?" the Professor mumbled, holding out a controller. Now, the ninja leader stared at it, before taking it and examining this object, " If you press mute, it'll mute Zelos. If ..you press fast forward, it will fast forward his conversation. And I believe you know the rest.".

" Thanks, Raine!" Sheena smiled before whirling around and pressing mute, and as the Professor said, Zelos was mute.

" So, I was like, wondering.. What's for lunch? I'm starved!" Lloyd asked, as he trotted up to the couple. Kratos simply extended his hand, and pointed out the door.

" You can walk out the door and travel to that other story, where this crazy authoress has written about some Dwarven Potluck Surprise.".

" Oh man! That sounds yummy!" The twin swordsmen cried, and ran off to my other story. Which no, is not having a sequel of some sort.

" Um.. Hmm.. So, what now?" Sheena asked, and looked up at the ceiling.

" ..We wait." The swordsmen mumbled, before closing his eyes, and hearing the fan girls screaming in the distance before getting up, " No! Not the fan girls!".

" Now, now, just turn on Jesse Mcartney, and they'll go the other way." Raine smiled before turning it on and throwing it out the window, and the fan girls squealed the other way. By the way, I apologize. I do not like this, Jesse person, therefore, I shall diss him. And do feel happy to flame me. Which marks the ending of this story. Because well, I don't know what else to write.

* * *

Sage: The.. Back button is that button in the lower left part of the screen, just under this..i t says " Go " You're supposed to click it and write something. Don't be scared, I won't bite you.

- flash back on other stories -

Sage: I MUST BITE THESE REVIEWERS! GAR! - bites the reviewers -

- end -

Kaya: mm hmm.. anyways, there was OOC ness in here, and yes, you may flame and say wtf are you thinking, you darn n00b, get a life.

Sage: Yah..I have a life.. a new life, on Fictionpress, where i am " Dark Evasion " ...Yes.. Yes that's why I ditched Fanfiction, that and because I don't really like Tales of Symphonia anymore, Tales of the Abyss is better. But you never heard me say that.. Kraine is still the best, though! Adios!


End file.
